muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuppetsFan123
200px photos Just for the record, not ALL of the pictures you upload should be 200px. If they're bigger, they, I believe, would work better. ---- Jesse (talk) 15:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Swedish Chef Picture I found a rare Swedish Chef picture on youtube, and the link is here; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uMPgMkFeFQ, the picture is at 6 minutes and 32 seconds. Notice that, 6 minutes and 32 seconds! Can you please take a photo of that? Can you please take it at this page when you are finish. Thank You. welcome Hi, and welcome to the wiki! We appreciate your enthusiasm, but I'd like to encourage you to take your time in getting to know the wiki. There are a couple of pages you need to read, Muppet Wiki:FAQ and Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines; these will help familiarize yourself with our standard procedures. Just so you know, you don't need to re-upload a picture to use it again on another article. Just use the same file name as before. And here's a helpful tip just for discussion pages: you can sign your post by entering ~~~~ at the end. This will leave your username and a timestamp so other members of the community can communicate with you more efficiently. If you have any questions, please ask. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 19:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Street Goofs Hi, MuppetsFan123! You have recently posted this on my talk page. Yea, about that Sesame Street Goofs! Can you please post new goofs, i love goofs! Thank you! Responding to your message on my talk page, the only way I can post any new goofs would be if I can spot any new ones. Also, unless I happen to spot one, I do not plan on spotting any new ones at the current moment. ---- Jesse (talk) 15:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Swedish Chef Pictured Deleted! Why did you delete the pictures of The Swedish Chef?????? I put on new Swedish Chef pictures, but why did you deleted it???? I'm sad........ :There were already perfectly fine pictures on that page. The pictures you added were unique to the pages that they were on originally, and were intended to be unique to those pages, not simply copied from the main page. --Justin 17:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Answer: Ok, that's great! Thank you anywhy! Behind the scenes I like to look at some behind the scenes pictures. And I do not know where I can find it here at the Muppet Wiki. Can you please help me? Help me to create a page with all the behind the scenes picktures. Please?? Then it is easier for me to find them, all images in one place! Do you know what I mean? Help me please! Please!?!? -- MuppetsFan123 : We do have quite a few behind the scenes images here, they are placed on various articles throughout the wiki. We have a category called Category:Behind the Scenes that include articles that deal with the things going on behind the camera. Henrik (talk) 09:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:200px-Kermit-Muppet-Kid-Moment.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- H rytter (Talk) 08:56, 17 May 2010